


The Parking Lot

by bluefiire



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Punk pete, could be seen as pre-romance or platonic???, flustered Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefiire/pseuds/bluefiire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's Lucky parking spot seems to lose its luck when Pete Wentz steals it. Something little to overcome writers block. for primad0nnas-0f-the-gutter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parking Lot

Senior Year. The big dogs, the sharks on top of the food chain. Free to make the freshmen’s lives a living hell. Not that Patrick would even dream of doing that. The only perk he takes full advantage of is the senior reserved parking spots.

From his first day at the school, he had known exactly which spot he wanted, and he’d spent the better part of the last year sweet talking the attendance clerks so he could get it. Spot 102, next to a shady tree, and not more than twenty feet from the door to the art hall, and situated in a way that made it incredibly easy to avoid most of the other traffic in the lot. Its his lucky spot, and it's his, which explains the shock when he arrives one day, already horribly late, to find it occupied, and by a motorcycle.

Not just any motorcycle though, oh no, it’s Pete Wentz’s bike, shiny and black with a teddy bear tied to the handlebars. Pete Wentz, the kid who picked fights like nobody's’ business. The kid who’s skipped more classes than anyone can count. of course. Patrick smacks his hands on the steering wheel. He’s already late and his lucky spot is flat out of luck.

Because Patrick totally needs more stress in his life, Pete himself is there too, watching as Patrick freaks out behind the wheel of his vw bug. He watches with a blank expression as Patrick sits and waits, then glances down at the number painted on the concrete. Pete looks back up and smiles, raising an eyebrow as if to say _yeah I’m in your spot, what are you gonna do about it?_

Patrick feels a little spike of anger when he sees Pete’s smile and decides exactly what he's going to do. He gets out of the car, slamming the door shut and he marches straight up to the guy leaning on the motorcycle, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

“listen, just because youre-”

“Wanna go get ice cream?”

Patrick freezes and stares at Pete, the wild response leaving him with nothing to say.

“I- but you… What?” he manages to stutter, dropping the arm he had been waving at Pete to his side.

Pete smacks his gum obnoxiously. “Ice cream, you know, the frozen stuff?”

Patrick blushes and shakes his head. “I know what ice cream is, thank you very much but yo-”

“you're welcome” Pete cuts him off again, grinning.

this time Patrick realizes what he’s doing, and his annoyance returns.

“Dude, you’re in my spot,” he says quickly, before Pete can interject, “and I don't appreciate it.”

Pete tips his head to the side and seems to consider Patrick's words.

“I have a solution.” he says after a long moment. “I,” he says, pointing at himself, “want ice cream. You-” he points at Patrick, who can feel his face get redder as this strange conversation drags on, “You want to park here. right?”

“ye-es” Patrick says slowly, staring at his shoes.

Pete claps his hands together happily. “Perfect! Lets go!”

Patrick wonders if he  missed an important part of this conversation, because he feels more than a bit lost. He manages a “Huh?” before Pete is jamming a helmet on his head and pulling him towards the bike.

Moments later, his own car is parked in the spot it was always meant to, but Patrick is not at school. He’s at the ice cream shop with some strange kid he just met, and he got there on a motorcycle. He doesn't quite believe himself.

His lucky spot was supposed to protect him from stuff like this. but maybe, he thinks as he sips his root beer float and listens as Pete talks his ear off about music and the weather and that dog sitting outside. Maybe,  his spot is luckier than he thought.


End file.
